


Family

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-27
Updated: 2010-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey doesn't want Zeke to spend Christmas alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Casey/Zeke Christmas Box, December 2008

Zeke let the phone ring twenty times before giving up. Okay, pizza was out. Maybe he'd try Chinese. No answer there either. There had to be some place open today, or was everyone who didn't get into the whole Christmas thing just supposed to starve?

For a moment he wished he'd gone to Casey's for dinner. He'd been invited, but Zeke imagined Mr. Connor's penetrating stare across the dinner table and his unvoiced questions about why Zeke and his son spent so much time together. It would have been enough to kill anyone's appetite.

Casey's parents might have been a pain, but at least they cared, in their own annoying way. It was more than his own parents did. Zeke didn't even know where they were, but then he never did. Had he really expected things to be different just because it was Christmas?

The ringing of the bell interrupted his pity party and he went to answer it, completely surprised by what he found on the other side of the door. Casey stood on the front step, covered in snow and carrying two large shopping bags.

"What's all this?" Zeke asked as Casey brushed past him, leaving small piles of snow on the carpet in his wake.

"It's food," Casey explained, heading for the kitchen. "Mom sent everything we'll need for Christmas dinner: turkey, sweet potatoes, stuffing, cranberry sauce, even pie for dessert."

Zeke closed the front door and followed him. Casey had taken off his coat and hat and was busy emptying the shopping bags, putting each container he took out on the table. "I don't get it," Zeke said. "I thought you were having Christmas dinner with your family."

"I am," Casey replied simply. "Now get some plates so we can eat before it gets cold. Mom put everything in these insulated containers, but it's fucking freezing out there so we may have to nuke some of it anyway." When Zeke just stood there, Casey looked exasperated. "Move it, Tyler!" he ordered.

"Okay, okay."

Five minutes later they were sitting at the table enjoying Mrs. Connor's excellent cooking. "I wanted to bring wine," Casey told him, "but Mom wouldn't go for it. I got sparking cider instead." He filled Zeke's glass then his own and asked, "So what should we drink to?"

"That's easy," Zeke said, raising his glass and clinking it gently against Casey's. "To family."


End file.
